U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,494 discloses a practice device for catching fish. The device includes a trough which contains a magnetized tail portion of an artificial fish. The fish is attached to a spring-biased take-up reel. The head portion of the artificial fish is attached to the fisherman's line. When the head portion of the artificial fish is cast into the trough, the head portion becomes magnetically attached to the tail portion. The fisherman then reels in the artificial fish against the resistance exerted by the spring-biased take-up reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,136 discloses a casting practice device wherein a projectile attached to the end of a fishing line is cast towards a target fish. The projectile comprises a VELCRO material which operates in conjunction with a corresponding piece of VELCRO material attached to the target fish for securing the projectile to the fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,131 discloses a yard casting assembly which includes: a fishing line, a lure attached to the end of the fishing line, and an artificial fish having a hook-shaped member attached thereto for receiving the lure and thereby securing the target member to the fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,145 discloses a moving target fish for use in water. When using the target fish, the fisherman attempts to hook a floating cord attached to the target fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,439 discloses a yard casting assembly wherein a wedge member is cast toward a target having peg-type members projecting from the upper surface thereof. The fisherman attempts to place the casting wedge between the peg-type members.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,487 discloses a fishing game wherein a fishing line having a magnet attached thereto is used to catch an artificial fish. The artificial fish includes a hinged mouth having metallic plates therein to which the magnet becomes attached. The attachment of the magnet to the metallic plates causes the mouth of the fish to close.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,469 discloses a floating toy fish which may be caught by engaging a hook in the mouth thereof.
A need presently exists for an effective casting target which remains in place when "caught" so that the fisherman can quickly and repeatedly practice the casting motion without having to return the target to its original position. A need also exists for a practice casting system which is fun for fisherman of all ages so that fisherman are encouraged to practice the casting process and thereby improve their casting skills.